Droplets
by RomEdy Girl
Summary: A series of drabbles of different couples. Do peep in :) R&R Chap 1: DaReya


**A/N – Hiya! I'm back :D. Thank you all for reviewing my previous one-shots. I'm here with a new series of drabbles. I'll be updating this whenever I will get time. This will have some short, random drabbles/one-shots (of any couple that you want)! Updates may be slow but do stick with me :)**

**Chaper 1****_: A_****_s always – DaReya _**

Daya entered the bureau, after his argument with Abhijeeth he was pissed, more on himself than at Abhijeeth. As always Abhijeeth was trying to convince Daya to confess his feelings to Shreya but as always, he was not ready to do so. And that had started their argument, which got heated after sometime and both lost their cool. As always, he thought. *sigh*

He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't observe Shreya searching for something near Purvi's desk. And at that moment was when he realized she had never looked so attractive to him before. Ever.

He had liked her because of her character and personality, not that she wasn't beautiful or anything but when it came to her he never actually saw how physically beautiful she was. Just so beautiful, he thought.

There she was, wearing formals as usual with a hint of makeup and her hair tied high in a ponytail which reached just a little below her shoulders. She was searching something, very intently at that, he noted.

All of a sudden she stopped searching and her attention turned towards him and he was staring, again.

"Sir? " she called, "Daya sir? " she tried again but it was not loud enough to bring Daya out of his daydream.

"Sir!" she called again, this time a little more loudly and it did the magic.

With a jerk of his head he looked up, she had come near he thought. "Ha bolo Shreya, tumne bulaya? " he said, now out of his 'shreya land ' ( ;) )

" Ha sir. Main apko kabse bula rahi hu, app.. aap theek toh hein na? " she asked, concerned.

Embarassed he said, "Vo mera dhyan kahi yor tha" "Aur haa main bilkul theek hu tum chinta mat karo " he added, trying to assure her, not wanting her to worry.

"Waise tumne mujhe kyu bulaya tha? " he asked, curious.

"Oh haan, main puchna chahti thi ki kya apne Pankaj ka charger kahi dekha hein?

"Nahi toh. Par Pankaj ka charger kyu chahiye tumhe? "

"Main apni charger ghar mein bhool agayi thi aur Pankaj ne mujhe uske charger ka isthamal karne ko kaha lekin mujhe uska charger mil hi ni raha" she complained and there was something else too, which Daya could only point out was a cute little pout.

"Ohh aisi baat hein" he then started to search his drawer and took out his charger.

"Agar tum chaho toh tum mera charger use kar sakti ho" he offered, extending his hand towards her, charger in hand.

"Thank you sir" she said gratefully, accepting the charger from his hand. She then went near her desk and connected the charger and stood up to leave but turned around towards Daya.

"Sir, main canteen ja rahi hu apke liye kuch lau? " she asked sweetly.

"Ah nahi, mujhe kuch ni chahiye" he replied with a small yet gentle smile.

With a small nod, Shreya turned on her heels and went giggling and almost tripping over her way to the cafeteria in a hurry, thinking,

'I can't wait to tell Purvi about this! '

**Back in the bureau with Daya, **

"Woh sach mein aaj kuch zyada hi achi lag rahi hein" Daya said out loudly, dreamily, feeling confident enough to say it loudly, thinking he was alone in the bureau but, oh, how wrong he was!

Pankaj from ACP sir's cabin smirked, he had gone there in search of his charger thinking he might have misplaced it there but, after Daya came inside the bureau deep in his thoughts he sat back there to see if he will make any move towards Shreya but, as always, he didn't. But he did see some interesting things though, he thought devilishly.

Maybe even Shreya had forgotten that he was inside ACP sir's cabin he thought, chuckling. Their so much in love with each other!

Why don't they confess already?

**A/N – So? This was really random, I know xD. I started and finished this within an hour so I know this isn't that good or up to the mark, but I'll improve :p Anyways do review if you liked it and do support!****I don't know which couple I should do next but if you have any request then do say. I will write it one by one :p**

**If you have any plot in mind then do say it in the review section, I will try my best to do justice to your ideas and give you the plot credits too :) Constructive criticisms are welcome :p (I repeat 'constructive' criticisms are welcome)**

**Until next time, see ya!**

**Luvh luvh! 3**


End file.
